


Before They Hatch

by tarnishedpeonies



Series: Cliffjumper Week [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cliffjumper Week 2020, Friendship, Gen, Learning about Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarnishedpeonies/pseuds/tarnishedpeonies
Summary: No matter how long Cliffjumper has been on Earth, there's always something new to learn.
Series: Cliffjumper Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108910
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Cliffjumper Week (2020)





	Before They Hatch

Skyfire looked at Cliffjumper, then looked at the egg, and back to Cliffjumper. “What is it?”

“Duh, it’s a dragon’s egg! Look at it, Skyfire, it’s so pretty and ornate. How can it be anything else?” Cliffjumper stared at the shape, geometric patterns covering the surface in gold, silver, and black. “I found it in Canada, just - sitting on some stand in a square! Can you believe it? Eggs can’t hatch in that condition.” What were the humans doing, being so careless? What were they _thinking_?

“How did you even get it back here? It’s almost as big as you are.” Skyfire approached, reaching out slowly to pick up the egg and turn it over gently in his hands.

“I walked it back. I’m stronger than I look you know,” Cliff challenged, fists on his hips as he puffed his chest plates out. “I also might have borrowed a trailer on the way back to get it here faster,” he admitted, plating flattening back down. “So can you help me hatch it?”

Skyfire turned the egg over in his hands slowly, studying the patterns on it. “I can help you,” he agreed. “First, we need to load the egg on the trailer. Then, I will transform, and you will board with the trailer. We will bring the trailer back to its rightful owner first,” Cliffjumper felt his temperature jump at the accusation. “And then we will return this sculpture to the town it belongs to.”

Cliffjumper’s optics flickered. “What?”

Skyfire lowered himself to put the egg in front of Cliff. “It is a _sculpture_ , Cliffjumper. It’s called a pysanka - a type of festive egg used in the celebration of the human holiday, Easter. This design is specific to the Ukranian culture, I believe.”

“So it isn’t a dragon’s egg?” Cliffjumper stared at the object longer, remembering how sad it looked, lifted up on a pedestal in the snowy town. He figured if he got it back here he could warm it up, and with any luck the dragon inside would hatch! Only there was no dragon. Just whatever was inside a _sculpture_. “I guess it is a pretty fancy sculpture at least,” he admitted, quietly. “It had me convinced.” A large, gentle hand laid itself over Cliffjumper’s shoulder. “Ah c’mon, you don’t have to treat me like I’m a protoform, Skyfire. I’m a big bot.”

He looked up to scowl, and Skyfire was smiling down at him. “I was just thinking how flattered I am, that you would think I could help you hatch a dragon, Cliffjumper. It’s nice.”

It was, wasn’t it? Cliff’s paneling warmed at the kindness, and for a second he felt bad for calling Skyfire some of the names he had when the Decepticon scientist first turned Autobot. He’d make up for it, though. “Thanks, mech. Okay, so…get the trailer back to its rightful owner, and then get the pysanka,” he said the word slowly, appreciating Skyfire’s nod when he got it right, “back to Vegreville.”

“The sooner the better,” Skyfire agreed.


End file.
